


魔王米×地狱丁

by mq8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mq8/pseuds/mq8
Summary: NC-17，ooc，ooc严重（划重点），少量血腥重口描写，避雷，笔者有更改丁在地狱中经历及丁米部分设定，





	魔王米×地狱丁

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17，ooc，ooc严重（划重点），少量血腥重口描写，避雷，笔者有更改丁在地狱中经历及丁米部分设定，

1.  
我会甘心堕入天堂，如果陪着我的那个人是你

男人被吊起，无数细小的铁丝拧成绳，针一样的刺穿手筋，半吊在空中，他沉着头，发黑粘稠的血顺着短剌刺的发滴在地上，有片浅浅的洼，还活着，是还活着吧，赤裸的胸膛微不可见的上下起伏，骨肉匀停的素白身体上留下一条几乎被撕扯碎开的伤痕，雕塑一样被悬挂在地狱间。

虫是不死的，火是不灭的。

没力气反抗，没力气挣扎，甚至没力气去痛。“WoW！大名鼎鼎的Winchester！”低贱的黑眼婊子在折磨他，血浸了左眼，睁不开，还废力抬头用剩下那只眼睛瞪回去，想吐出肮脏字眼，开口却空空一片，只能无力发出破碎噫音。恶魔婊子拄着头，带着笑看他挣扎，像是看什么愉快表演。  
是折磨？不，只是消遣。无数次看自己的身体支离破碎，痛得濒死，但意识却反常的清醒，看自己被开膛破腹，甚至能听到地狱犬咀嚼身体内脏时牙齿的碰撞声，而他怕的不全是这个，在他最痛，笑声四声，毛骨悚然，好像自己的蚀骨痛与刺耳哀嚎是场漂亮的戏剧。尖叫、挣扎、颤抖，自己会死吧，另一种意义上的死在地狱。然而不知道过了多久，没有尽头的痛凝固了时间，Dean看向那浓黑血滴流成的一片水洼，映出苍白瘦弱到病态的自己，伤口愈合，光洁一片，游戏从新开始，随着时间的概念延伸至永远。

恶魔猝不及防被只无形的手拉起，掐住喉咙，像鱼突然离了水，丑陋笑意还来不及收凝在脸上，脖颈就以一种极其诡异的方式扭断折离，肮脏腥臭的血溅到Dean身上。

Dean倒不是很在意，有什么差别，只不过是换了另一个婊子来当刽子手罢了。  
直到他从空中被放下，被挑断筋络的两臂无力垂在两侧，血模糊了眼看不清，这个“婊子“将他紧紧拥入怀中，身上的腥臭血污蹭到他白色西装上，“婊子”在叫他的名字，Dean像在水中上下沉浮，声音也飘忽，像从海底传来，听不大清，只知道是叫他名字，熟悉的味道混着地狱尘土绕在鼻尖。

GodGodGodFuckFuckFuck！不不不不不！

Dean宁愿这是梦，痛苦折磨时都能从牙缝中讥诮对方，却在这个人怀中彻底崩坏破碎，他挣扎破口大骂，游刃有余的壳子被轻易击破，吐出这短暂一生所习到所有不堪入耳的恶毒咒骂。  
你不该在这！你不该的！所有腌臜都可以出现在这里，但Sam Winchester，你不该的！  
看着Dean在他怀里失态痛苦，心里最后的防线坍塌。

“Dean，别怕，我找到你了。”

这句话本应该是安抚，Dean所有动作却都因这句话僵在怀中，浸血的眼睛想睁开看他，血痂粘结在睫毛上，微微颤着，Sam低下头，吻落在眼睛上，轻轻吻过眼，滑到唇间，大手捏住抬起下巴，趁他怔然，灵活的舌撬开唇齿与他纠缠在一起，Dean的舌柔软湿滑，像在玩弄一块Dean味道的果冻，此时Dean才记起挣扎，被挑断的手筋还未愈合，无力的推拒他兄弟饱满胸肌，被惩罚似的被咬破舌尖，身体在他怀中一颤，血腥气在口中蔓延。  
“早就想这么做了。”一个绵长的吻，Sam放开快窒息的Dean。  
他不该在这的，像对命运徒劳的抗拒，头疼欲裂，挣扎与痛苦耗尽最后强撑的体力，意识虚浮倒在他怀中。

Dean再醒时就是在深红的床上，赤身裸露，破碎身躯愈合着。  
他不知道Sam怎么了，或者说——不确定他到底是什么。还有那个，吻？带着所有露骨又不可及的旖旎的吻？  
风穿过窗打到身上，随着身体被撕扯破碎后细胞联结，快速到诡异的愈合，有些痒。玻璃门开着，吹起灰色布帘，扫过身体。  
“哟，你醒了。”是Sam。  
Sam从浴室走出，发上未干的水滴下，顺着身形淌过，少年不知什么时候悄悄拔高了身节，Dean看着他突然有些出神，总是无法将面前的人与幼时跟在他身边怯怯的男孩连不到一起去，他在地狱的这段时间，像失了几年的记忆，思前想后还是怔然在原地，那么多疑问都变得像实质，哽在喉间挣扎着推拥着，一时不知道该如何开口，一时不知道该冲上去给他兄弟拥抱还是拳头。  
“怎么？不认识我啦？”狐狸眼含笑，一支手伸过抚上兄长的发，被他偏头躲过。  
“Sam？”他叫他兄弟的名字，不可置信的盯着他兄弟眼中逐渐蔓延开的黑，心脏被攥紧揉皱，话语尾音颤抖。

“我接受了黄眼恶魔……”他顿了顿。

“S…Shut up！”

“Dean！我找到你了！”

“Shut up！”

“你不用再怕了Dean，我找到你了。”

“SHUT UP！SHUT UP！SHUT UP！”  
他每说出一个词，兄长就向后退一步，就像在逃开什么致命梦魇。  
最后一步，背贴到墙沿，被逼迫到角落，无处可躲，眼看着Sam将他抱住。  
他在颤抖，缩在他怀里。  
“It's okay，Dean。”Dean被吓坏了，Sam想，他也知道如果Dean可以会捅穿他的胸膛，但是无所谓了，就算抛弃一切，他只想拥抱着他的哥哥，哪怕他会对此恨之入骨。  
凉凉的，坚硬的质感刺过胸膛，伴随着血腥气，是锋利的玻璃杯碎片，被Dean死死握着藏在掌心，碎玻璃被硌进掌心，留下深见骨的伤。敏捷的豹在等一个机会，所以当Sam拥他入怀时，他最先拥到的是坚利的碎刃，血从胸膛中流下，混着碎片上Dean的血，漟过那片引人瑕想的腹肌。  
伤口浅浅，快速自愈的肌肉将碎片挤出，凡物伤不到魔王，Sam并不关心那伤口，小心但强硬的拉过Dean受伤的手。不管那咒骂与挣扎，温和柔软的吻上兄长还未愈合的掌心，有些痒，Dean被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳，猛抽回手，摊平的掌握成拳，对着他兄弟的脸就是狠狠一拳。Sam倒是不在乎，只是委屈，魔王皮囊下终究还是个失去至亲想让哥哥回来的无助男孩，他懂Dean怨他，但就算再来十次一百次，他还会选择这么做。  
Sam回敬给Dean一个紧到窒息的拥抱。  
他要确定Dean在他身边。

2.  
“你以为我是怎么找到你的？”我不在乎人间地狱还是天堂，我不在乎自己变成什么怪物！我只想找到你！”Sam将头埋到他肩膀，用一只手抑住他不安分的挣扎。  
“我只是想找到你……”Sam在他耳边轻声说着，每个音节都带来一下颤抖。  
“Dean，别……求你……”  
“Freak.”  
声音不大，却震得Sam目眩头晕。  
深爱的人伤到自己总是那么容易。  
“Dean，别这么叫我！”男孩看上去那么悲伤，这是他兄弟，就算堕落至面目全非……是一刻的心软，猝不及防，他被Sam抓住一支腿推倒到床上。男孩阴着脸沉默着，他壮了好多，饱胀的肌肉蕴满力量，双臂撑到床上压制住他，Dean感觉自己被困到这了，“嗨！”Dean挣扎着，而Sam还是沉默，“你疯了吗！”  
Dean不该小瞧Sam肌肉的力量。  
薄薄的衣物被暴力扯碎，两个人温热的气息交融在一起，Sam挤进双腿间，勃起性器顶着他的，就算再愚笨的人也知道下文。  
Dean给了他一拳，很重，几乎是全身力道，血迹味像极了金属锈迹的味道，在口中炸天，Sam依旧阴沉着脸，他的手很大，一支手就轻易抓住Dean的手腕，将它们举到头顶，之后俯下身去吻他的唇，这更像惩罚，隔着薄薄唇肉撞向他紧咬的齿，相同的血腥气盈满Dean口腔。  
指被浸得湿滑，在昏黄的灯下闪着光，Dean看不见他的动作，异物造访的感觉那么明显，粗暴的润滑过后，他兄弟进入了他。挣扎反而引出更痛的痛，Dean深吸住气，身体向一张绷紧的弓。  
“没有人肯帮我，十字路口恶魔、bobby他们都不知道你在哪……我真的没办法了。”Sam开口，声音哑哑的，大滴的泪啪嗒啪嗒砸在Dean脸上，他在哭，Dean蓦地停了挣扎，Sam眼睛藏在垂下发间的阴影中，看不清，但Dean知道Sam在那阴影下委屈的看他，这让他想起小时候，上帝，他不能，属于他兄弟的阴茎在他身内一下一下顶撞得用力，“Dean，如果我不这么做……我，我怎么能找到你？”明明占据主导，可他却抽泣着，像某种被欺负的大型犬，伴着喘息，泪可怜的糊了满脸。  
浓黑的痛与怨结在身体被轻易化开，从小到大他永远都没办法指责这样的Sammy，别忘了这个哭包巨怪样的阴茎还插在他屁股里，从未被进入过的小穴撑开，火辣辣的疼要逼出眼泪。而兄长只是咬紧耳关，轻轻抚着他的背。  
哦婊子养的，你见过哪个弟弟在操哥哥时还负责安抚的？  
或者说，你见过哪对兄弟放纵依赖，执念般的彼此救赎，却还相拥着一同堕下？  
管他的，我们这可是在地狱里。  
Sam咬着牙止住哽咽，沐浴后的身体没了地狱的杂尘味，就是他熟悉的，只剩他熟悉的Sammy的味道，这让Dean想起家人与他背负一生的责任、还有……在某些拥抱后暗自潜藏却永远不可启于口的荒唐情意，脖颈锁骨的嫩肉被磨蹭亲吻出一片红，裸露着，滚烫的吐息打在上面。  
“哦，轻点！”被打开的身体被研磨到某一点，猛的颤栗，身上的人还是毫无怜惜的狠狠顶弄，Dean深吸一口气，却还是无法阻止生理性泪水溢出眼眶，被Sam胡乱舔去，硬汉狠狠抓挠着Sam的背，留下几道浅浅沁血的痕，正想鼓足气让自己的怒音听起来底气十足，一抬眼却对上那双含着泪委屈巴巴的狗狗眼。  
……操，行吧。  
“你他妈的，轻点……”话音还未落，Dean感觉那玩意又大了一圈……自己要被蒸熟了，他双臂交叉遮住眼，Sam轻柔的吻他掌心，无数遍的叫他的名字，空出一只手来抚摸Dean吐着粘腻前液的阴茎，床吱嘎的响。  
痛，撕裂的痛从小穴传来，这太过了，一次一次顶弄敏感点，被搭到Sam腰间的双腿脱力麻到没有知觉，而从小看到大的兄弟在给自己手淫，压抑不住的呻吟声流出，眼神都飘乎，他颤栗着射到两人之间，溅得到处都是，小穴伴着节奏吮吸着体内阴茎，Sam被吸得头皮发麻，喉咙里野兽似的吼，快把Dean撞击到床头，颤抖着将白浊留在兄长体内。  
“我们会下地狱的……”年长的猎人无力虚弱，转过身不看他，精液从含不紧的后穴缓缓流出，滴到艳红床褥上。  
哦，Dean忘记了，我们就在地狱里。  
Sam只笑笑，侧身躺在他身边，苦味的满足溢满了心，将快睡熟的Dean揽在怀里。  
都无所谓了。  
You're mine，Dean。  
其实你知道，自己一直都可以说不。

3.  
地狱其实很大的，只是审判室很小。  
作为魔王的Sam每天都要进行枯燥的“上朝”，这是什么，封建制度吗？睡袍轻垮的滑在肩上，向上提了提，遮住脖颈上的嫣红吻痕，Dean翻了个白眼，拖Sam的福，自己现在拥有地狱极大的权限，但他不想留在这，一点也不。如果可以，他甚至想用柯尔特打爆这些黑眼玩意的头血洗地狱，扬长而去，但他不能，Sammy……他兄弟还留在这里，所以Dean决定留下，哪怕肮脏靡乱逐渐蚀骨灼心，哪怕回来的人变成具空壳，Dean也绝不抛下他兄弟。  
房间外传来异响，越来越近，混着电流声与恶魔的哀嚎，尖刃放在床头，Dean想动，可双腿却不听使唤，只能透过门缝看着那光越来越近，咬着牙关却无可奈何。

天使给地狱带来了光与电，在地狱的亵神者面前传播死亡，Dean盯着他，准备被那光刺成灰烬，可天使却停在Dean面前。  
那该死的睡袍还是滑了下来，光洁白皙的皮肤上遍是他兄弟烙下的吻痕，Dean自嘲的笑笑，在天使的圣光下他连动都动不了半寸，可还是坦然无愧的直望天使的眼。  
来，看啊，用上帝赐你的眼来看这渎神。  
只想他想可以动动手指就杀了Dean，可一个已经堕入地狱的死人还能再堕向哪呢？  
天使不擅长表情的脸带着不被理解的悲伤，他开口，像闷雷轰隆又如一口轰鸣低沉的陈年老钟，直接出现炸在脑中，捂住耳也无法阻住，血丝从耳孔流出。  
主的使者说：“Winchester，主给你们一次机会，一个救赎。你们共同犯下的恶极的罪，都可以被原谅。”  
几句话间，Dean眨了眨眼，天使就像梦似的消失，而下一刻，Sam打开被天使封住的房间，焦灼关切的抓住他的肩膀。“Dean，你还好吗！”  
“Dean！”  
“Dean！”  
“Dean！”  
他叫着自己的名字，他关切着，眉皱在一起。  
门外被撕碎的残骸传来阵阵血腥味。  
Sam的体温覆上他的，让人心安。  
Dean的唇覆上他的，心猿乱马。  
意料之外的吻来得既突然又热切，像毫无保留，长腿向上轻轻顶弄挑逗欲望。  
“Dean…”Sam迫使自己与兄长分开些距离“Dean，你确定没事？”  
“I'm damn fine.”  
之后就被Sam抱起扔到床上。

欲与痛必然共存，相互纠缠，带着惩罚意味的火炽热炙烧。  
“Dean……”Sam抚上他遍布艳红伤疤的身体，以吻封言，活活将人向下扯，他应该挣扎，可张口只吐出细碎的呻吟，说不出一个拒绝字眼。  
深吸一口气，血腥硫磺味混着火焰，四肢百骸都痛。  
“和我走，Sammy”  
Dean的声音杂着喘息，身体战栗，欲入骨髓痒断心肠，声音出口却软得像水，像哀求，眼神与他交织，迷乱一片。  
“天使给了我第二次机会。”Sam吻过他呻吟时伸长的颈，Dean扬头，享受的眯着眼，“给了我们，Sam”  
Sam吮吸起他挺立艳红的乳头，体内的胀大压抑欲望，却难自禁的向上轻轻顶动，他在等他允许。  
“人间，天堂哪里都好，哈…我们，我们可以离开。”  
Dean的眼染上情色，一片润湿，漂亮的绿，被顶弄得喘息，屏气咬住饱满的唇，“可以。”他颔首。  
身内含着的火不再隐忍，狐狸眼狭长眯起，像盯着势在必得的猎物。  
欲望势必将他们彼此熊熊燃烧。

强烈的性爱耗尽体力，Dean侧转过身，Sam枕着手臂，看他的腰窝优美曲线，听他的喘息声，白浊缓缓从合不紧的小穴流出落在艳红床面上。Dean一直以来的紧张精神在他身边放松，看不见脸，只听他呼吸慢慢缓合，带出细弱鼾声，突然巨大的满足感充斥Sam全身，Dean就在他身旁，活生生的，可以触碰的，温暖的，足够消融地狱中所有刺骨寒意，放弃苹果派生活把自己变成个怪物在此刻都变得值得。  
Sam转过身，裹着毯子，向Dean的方向笨拙的挪了挪身体，直到与他背部曲线紧紧贴在一起，手环过Dean的腰，惹出Dean几声不情愿的哼唧，嘟起嘴，调调角度，让自己舒适的陷进Sam的怀里。  
一切都变得那么静，Sam垂眸看他，恍惚间好像听到不可能出现的马达声，就像Impala在雨中奔驰，踏着水声低吼，雨天总是会给Sam留下很深印象，Dean总是会忘记带伞，湿淋淋的回到旅馆，带着女士香水或是某种血腥味，而雨会减弱这种Sam厌恶的味道，留下湿润的植物味和只属于Dean的味道，雨水顺着发梢流到脸上，从长翘的睫毛上滴落，明艳又锋利，Sam喉间发紧，想吻去他脸上的水珠，抓着他湿漉漉的发将他按在墙上，撬开唇齿品尝他……之后，Sam开了瓶冰啤酒，递给他一条干爽毛巾。

Sam低头，轻轻印在Dean肩上一吻。  
虔诚的少年最终背弃信仰，以背德来寻求救赎。

———————

很吵，是他听不清的语言，刺穿模糊昏暗的梦，光隔着薄薄眼皮照进来，耀得发疼。  
没了伤痕没了吻印，好像故事起始还未来得及讲出口，光洁得如重生的处子之身，只是肩头出现的掌印，如灼烧般痛。  
他应该开心，为自己离开那见鬼的地狱，为“第二次机会”，但Dean却皱了皱眉。  
“Sammy？”  
无人回应。  
“Sam！”  
他不在这里。  
不在属于Dean Winchester的天堂里。  
什么东西抹掉了他的存在。  
天使降临在他面前，被一把拉住领子。“别给我说什么主的恩赐的狗屎！Where is Sam！”  
天使沉默着，看他的眼神里有Dean说不清的复杂情绪。  
“I'm so sorry.”  
像被卸了力气，Dean动作一滞，每块骨骼都被注入了铅，无法忽视的沉重感一下下要将他压挎。  
“What？”他质问天使，尾音带着不易被查察的脆弱颤抖。

“我骗了你……”  
“只有这样你才会同意让我拉你上来……”  
“恶魔是无法穿过界来天堂的……”  
“圣光对他们来说是致命的刃……”

是又重又狠的一拳，打在面部脆弱的下颌，发出类似金属的回响，手颤抖着，沁出血色。  
“Where！ is ！Sam！”低吼，嘴角紧抿成线。  
“对不起，救赎只有一个名额，只有你，Dean。”

天堂落来细碎的雪，人间里神父用沾着鲜血与铜臭的手为初生者洗礼，雪落到灼热肩头未化，是灰，是某个堕落者甘心燃尽。

Dean眼中流转的光彩伴着泪流干，空洞的，了无生机。  
“你应该要忘了他。”  
“你必须要忘了他。”光从天使掌心散出，慢慢布满Dean的身体。

4.  
“我的父，请原谅我。”穿米色风衣的天使虔诚祈祷，“我欺骗了Winchester，在无数次平行宇宙中的我都在努力的救赎这对兄弟，但不管做什么怎么做，没有一次成功，Dean得活着，人界需要他来重建。我骗了他，我救了他，我杀了他……我的父，我的主，请原谅我。”

Cass看Dean眼中流转的光彩伴着泪流干，空洞的，了无生机。

世界终于按照应有的轨迹进行。

救世主猎人没有兄弟。


End file.
